metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Brawl
Super Smash Bros. Brawl is a fighting game for the Nintendo Wii. It is the third entry in the Super Smash Bros. series, following Super Smash Bros. on the Nintendo 64 and Super Smash Bros. Melee on the Nintendo GameCube. It was released on January 31, 2008 in Japan and in North America on March 9, 2008. Inclusion of Solid Snake Many gamers were surprised when the trailer for the game announced that Solid Snake would be a playable character in the game; previous games in the series had never featured 3rd party characters, and up to that point, only four games (Metal Gear, Snake's Revenge, Metal Gear: Ghost Babel, and Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes) had been released on Nintendo systems in nearly twenty years, with the series rarely leaving Sony consoles since 1998's Metal Gear Solid. Kojima's interest in the Super Smash Bros. series According to numerous sources, Hideo Kojima was a fan of the original N64 Super Smash Bros.. When the Gamecube sequel, Super Smash Bros. Melee was in development, Kojima had called Masahiro Sakurai and asked for Solid Snake to be included in the game. However, the game was too far in development to allow another character. Instead, Solid Snake was able to be included seven years later in the Wii edition, Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Solid Snake's moves Snake does not use his trademark SOCOM or M4 Custom in the game, but instead use explosives and CQC for fighting. His weapons include grenades, a Nikita, a Cypher, a proximity mine, C4, a mortar, an RPG-7, land mines, and an RGB-6. Snake's smashes are not only very powerful compared to the other characters, but also have a large attack box and may fire a projectile, leading many brawl fans to call snake: "Overpowered" His in-game taunt is crouching down and putting on his signature cardboard box. Though it appears that he has only one taunt as opposed to the other characters' three, Snake actually puts on the box in three different ways. The box can be tossed off (and hit opponents for a tiny sliver of damage), or pulled off of Snake by opponents and thrown at him. Shadow Moses Island Snake's home stage is Shadow Moses Island, where Metal Gear REX, Metal Gear RAY, and GEKKO can be seen at times. Spotlights move across the stage which, if they spot a character, will cause an exclamation mark to appear over their head and follow them across the stage. The searchlight towers on either side can be destroyed, expanding the stage, but will reappear after time. If Snake is being used on this stage, he can use a secret taunt to contact his team (Colonel Campbell, Otacon, or Mei Ling and in one case Slippy Toad from the Star Fox games) via Codec to get information about a specific fighter in the field. The taunt is performed by pressing the taunt button for a split second. Gray Fox Gray Fox also appears as an Assist Trophy in the game. When called out, he assists whoever summoned him by randomly attacking an opponent and reflecting projectiles. If Snake is one of the combatants, the two will share dialogue. The Subspace Emissary In the Subspace Emissary, the story mode of the game, Snake stows away aboard the villain-controlled battleship Halberd, hidden beneath his cardboard box. Eventually, he emerges from beneath the box and begins moving towards the cockpit of the ship, but upon seeing Meta Knight and Lucario approaching, he hides beneath his box once more. Lucario, however, notices the box and uses his Aura powers to see Snake hiding beneath it. Lucario removes the box, surprising Snake (complete with the trademark Exclamation Mark) and forcing him into a fighting stance. Meta Knight is happy to oblige, but Lucario stops him, sensing enemy Primids approaching, and signals for Snake to help them. Eventually, the trio reach the holding room where the trophies of Princess Peach and Princess Zelda are being held just in time to see Shadow Bugs take on their forms. The heroes defeat the fake princesses and restore Peach and Zelda before moving on. After a short period, they reach the cockpit of the ship wherein they find several Mr. Game & Watches controlling it. Snake rushes in and knocks all the Game & Watches out the window, where they revert to Shadow Bugs that proceed to morph into the colossal enemy Duon. Snake, alongside Lucario, the princesses, Fox McCloud, and Falco Lombardi defeat the monster and free the possessed Mr. Game & Watch within. After this point, Snake's role decreases significantly, but he is among the heroes who are turned back to trophies by Tabuu then revived for the final battle. Events In the Events game section, Snake is not only among the newcomers but also among the final three heroes in the event's stage 41 among Sonic the Hedgehog and a giant Mario, where the player must fight all three of them to finish all events. Music The following songs were used for the Shadow Moses Island stage in Brawl: *Encounter (Brawl Remix, original version appeared in Metal Gear Solid) *Theme Of Tara (Brawl Remix, original version appeared in Metal Gear) *Yell "Dead Cell" (taken from Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty) *Snake Eater (Instrumental) (original version appeared in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) *Theme Of Love (Brawl Remix, original version appeared in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots) *Cavern (originally from Metal Gear Solid) *Battle In The Base (originally from Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater) *Theme Of Solid Snake (originally from Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake) *Calling To The Night (originally from Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops) The tracks "Yell "Dead Cell", "Cavern", "Battle in the Base", "Theme Of Solid Snake", and "Calling To The Night" are their original versions, where as the other tracks have been specially remixed for Brawl, although Snake Eater which uses an instrumental version, previously used in MGS3, but not released commercially. Trophies and Stickers Several Metal Gear characters, items, and Metal Gears themselves appear as trophies or stickers in the game. Trophies *Solid Snake *Grenade Launcher *Gray Fox *Iroquois Pliskin *Naked Snake *Shagohod *Metal Gear REX *Metal Gear RAY *Gekko *Cypher *Cardboard Box Stickers *Big Boss (MGS1 art) *Colonel (MGS2 art) *EVA *Gray Fox *Liquid Snake *Master Miller *Mei Ling *Meryl Silverburgh (MGS1 version) *Metal Gear RAY *Metal Gear REX *Naked Snake *Naomi Hunter (MGS1 version) *Otacon (MGS2 art) *Raiden (MGS2 art) *Revolver Ocelot (MGS2 art) *Shagohod *Solid Snake (MGS1 art) *Solid Snake (MGS2 art) *The Boss Trivia *Hideo Kojima fought Masahiro Sakurai as Snake while Sakurai was Mario at Sakurai's Tokyo office. *If Snake uses his codec while fighting Falco Lombardi on Shadow Moses Island, he will be contacted by Slippy Toad, a member of Team Star Fox. *In case Snake is KO'd while in a Codec conversation, the character which he was talking to mimics the traditional game over message "Snake? SNAAAAAAAAAAKE!". **Snake does something similar with Colonel Roy Campbell in the Codec conversation with Luigi as Colonel Roy Campbell mocks Luigi. ***Also, in that same scene, Roy Campbell is saying "La Lu Li Le Lo", which is another name for The Patriots. *Use the Hand Grenade, and allow the device to explode near Snake. He will cover his ears. Kirby will do the same if he has copied Snake. *If you hit the opponent with the Remote-Controlled Missile, Snake will do a quick fist pump as if to say "Yes!" On the other hand, if you miss, Snake will do a quick pose to show his disappointment. *Snake's C4 can also be placed on walls and opponents. As with Gooey Bombs, occasionally the explosive will transfer to a new carrier if you brush against it. *Approximately one out of every 6 C4 packs Snake uses will be a C3 butterfly explosive, a reference to Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. *Snake is unique in that only he will utter one of several lines when he eats food. (For example, there's a 1/100 chance that Snake will say "This is too good!") *The audience's in-game cheer for Snake parodies the MGS game over screen. (I.E. "Snake! Snake! SNAAAAAAAAKKKKEEEEE!!!") *Footage of Snake battling Mr. Game and Watch on Shadow Moses was featured in the MGS4 "Revived" trailer. *Snake enters a battle arena in an identical way to how he first lands on the Tanker at the start of Sons of Liberty. *At the beginning of each match, Snake will say "Kept you waiting, huh?" a recurring phrase in the Metal Gear series. Snake also says this line when he appears in the Subspace Emissary, which is the only spoken sentence, and one of the only line's in the entire story. *EVA's sticker grants Snake a large amount of electrical resistance, a reference to her undercover relationship with Volgin in Snake Eater. References Gallery Image:Super Smash Solid Snake.jpg|Solid Snake, as he appears in the game. Image:Snake SSBB1.jpg|Snake using a mortar. Image:Snake SSBB2.jpg|Snake burying a mine. Image:Snake SSBB3.jpg|Snake firing his Nikita. Image:Snake SSBB4.jpg|Snake using a remote controlled missile. Image:Snake SSBB5.jpg|Snake about to throw a grenade. Image:Snake SSBB6.jpg|Snake using a Cypher. Image:Snake SSBB7.jpg|Snake using his Final Smash "Grenade Launcher". Image:Shadow Moses Island1.jpg|Shadow Moses Island, as it appears in the game. Image:Shadow Moses Island2.jpg|Metal Gear REX appears. Image:Shadow Moses Island3.jpg|Metal Gear RAY appears. External links *Snake's page at Smash Bros. DOJO!! *Gray Fox's page at Smash Bros. DOJO!! *Shadow Moses Island's page at Smash Bros. DOJO!! *List of Codec conversations at the Super Smash Bros. Wiki *Codec conversations in Youtube Category:Games Category:Music